Tubes containing substantially transparent multi-layer laminate structures have been used to market dentifrice products or health and beauty care products for many years. These tubes have been particularly effective for products containing pigments as such pigments are generally stable over the effective life of the product. However, many dentifrice products or health and beauty care products contain dyes and or lakes. Such dyes and lakes will discolor or degrade upon exposure to light. Hence substantially transparent multi-layer laminate containers for products containing dyes and lakes are not as suitable as they do not offer appropriate protection.